ficspeciesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kyoo Moo
Welcome Hi Kyoo Moo -- we are excited to have Fictional Species Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela hey This looks good! Can I be an admin? --HUGE BOB formerly binclin http://illogicopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Illogicopedia:The_Strangled_Cat_Party 13:44, 22 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Logo Hey Kyoo. I saw your request for cleaning up the logos for this wiki (and Fictional Characters). Both logos look quite smooth to me. Is there something in particular about them that you feel looks "choppy" (the text or the design or both)? I'd be glad to help out, so let me know how you're wanting the logos to look, and I'll see if I can help. By the way, I tweaked the logo a bit (added a slight glow and shadow) and uploaded Take a look and see if you like it. I think it may look a little "smoother" on the skins that have a white background behind the logo, but on the other skins (Slate, Brick, and Gaming) the 'species' doesn't look good. Please put any future messages on my talk page. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 22:23, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :Glad you like it. Transferring those effects to the Fictional Characters logo was easy thanks to Photoshop. I also tweaked the inner and outer edge of the bottom part of the oval on the top of the hat (to make it a little more symetrical). As for your saying that you drew these logos with just a mouse, I'd say you did a heck of a job, especially on the species design. =) If there's anything else I can do, just let me know. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 23:59, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::Nice catch on the text shadow getting clipped. I fixed it (on both logos). About the text glow appearing strange only in the actual logo area... I saw it happen at FicChar too while I was re-uploading the logo. I've never seen that happen before, but then, it could have something to do with this new version of Monaco skin. Anyway, when I cleared the browser cahche while refreshing the page (Ctrl-Shift-R in Firefox), the logo seemed to display properly. Weird. JoePlay (talk) 00:27, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Resurrection Hello Kyoo Moo, I'm dyga19. I was wondering if you'd be interested in coming back to FicSpecies Wiki? You've done a lot of great work here, and I could really use some help in editing this wiki.Dyga19 16:49, March 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Layout guide The layout guide looks good; I think we'll be able to get along fine without an Overview section. The Bantha and Halfling articles look very good without it. As for how we should organize the subraces of a given species (like Orcs and Halflings), I too prefer the look of the Halfling page. It feels more...encyclopedic, I guess you could say. I'd also like to let you know that the reason my editing has taken such a dramatic drop is because my laptop fell and the screen smashed, and then the other laptop I borrowed got infected with a virus...man, that was one unlucky week! BUT my laptop should be repaired within the next few days, and I can resume editing as normal. Just didn't want you to think I'd lost interest in the wiki. :) All the best, Dyga19 05:18, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Grekk template Hey kyoo, could you do me a favor? The 'user' section of my Grekk article won't cooperate; it simply won't display the link to my other creatures. Would you be able to fix that for me? I'm not very good with templates and coding, lol.--Dyga19 08:46, May 24, 2011 (UTC) is the live chat supposed to look like a programming sequence? oh and it keeps saying I'm not logged in when I try to type something. Starling starwing 00:35, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Deleted page Hello there! Mind if I ask you favor? I see that you have deleted a page named Tseinberrilee*, which was created by me a long time ago. I'd really love to have that article back so I can upload it to a different wiki, so, would you mind if I asked you to restore it just for one day so that I can do so? Thanks in advance :) -- BlueFrackle (talk) 18:52, April 8, 2019 (UTC) Re: Page restoration and admin rights Thanks a ton, man! I've saved the text and deleted the article again. I'm pretty fond of that species and glad to have it back, so thanks! Also, it's a honor to be promoted to admin status. I'll do my best to help and patrol this wiki, and to help it grow :) As for MapleStory, I don't know much about the game, actually, but it does seem to me that many of those pages didn't seem to represent distinct species, so it makes sense to remove them. -- BlueFrackle (talk) 14:41, August 4, 2019 (UTC) A question Hey Kyoo, would you mind if I asked you a question? Just out of curiosity. Why did you opt to no longer allow user-made content? Was it to keep the wiki more focused or was there some other reason? -- BlueFrackle (talk) 22:30, August 6, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks, I imagined as much, but I just wanted to be sure :) -- BlueFrackle (talk) 23:26, August 7, 2019 (UTC)